


all you gotta do is kiss me

by doctormissy



Series: Prompt Fills and Challenge Entries [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post V-Day, a bit I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: “Eggsy,” Harry murmured in voice raspy and dry from sleep and disuse. 
Hearing that voice say his nickname made Eggsy’s heart skip a beat.
Harry looked at the young man, but his gaze was evidently unfocused and hazy from all the drugs he had in his system. A nurse stood by his right side and checked the monitors, after making sure he was alright and so were the bandages. 
Eggsy shifted closed on his armchair. He didn’t dare to sit on the bed, however much he wanted to. “Yes, I’m here, Harry.” His eyes were full of fondness and softness. “How are you feeling?”
It was a silly question, but he didn’t want How the fuck did you survive? to be the first thing to say to Harry. Or the second, for that matter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for [avrina](http://avrina.tumblr.com/). The prompt was “When are you going to realise that I don’t care?”. I had fun writing this in physics class (while taking notes, thank you very much).
> 
> Title from Raign's 'Kiss Me a Thousand Times', such insanely Hartwin song.

Since the day Harry returned from the US – or rather was transported in a helicopter right to the ICU of the UK Kingsman base, Eggsy has been sitting at his side, by day and night. He refused to go home. He refused to eat. He refused to let anyone beside the nurse and doctors in. He barely slept. Because he feared Harry would disappear if he went away for even a mere minute. 

It felt like a dream, he being back, alive. Eggsy saw it on the live CCTV footage on Harry’s laptop – Valentine _shot him in the head_. Yet, he was there with him. In a coma, but none of that mattered. He will wake up, he will become Arthur, and Eggsy will be his—  
No, he should stop the train of thoughts right there. He didn’t know what to think of his feelings about Harry; he only knew he _had_ some. 

And that Harry was his superior. His mentor. And he’d never love him back. Eggsy would never hope so. Yet anyway, here he was.

He found it calming, the constant beeping of the heart monitor, the sight of the man lying in his bed, peaceful, unconscious, unaware, with gauze covering his left eye that was probably going to be lost forever. He looked at him – really looked – smiled at him, talked to him, and read him books or newspaper every day.

He was certain he was going to stay at his bedside until Harry wakes up, for that was all he could do for him for now. There was no way he would going to abandon him. Not anymore.

He started to doze off in the old, comfy armchair Merlin placed there for him to sit in.

 

Harry woke up in five days. And Eggsy had to face his feelings for real. 

 

He has never been good at hiding them. While Harry was asleep, Eggsy had told him everything. That it broke his heart when Harry left after the argument they had. That he almost died when he thought he had been dead. That he almost died again when he found out he hadn’t been, but of disbelief and genuine happiness. That he loved him. Because he thought he’d explode, should he withhold the thoughts for any longer. He needed to talk himself out of it all.

Nevertheless, looking him in the eye (literally), he was really afraid, and hints of regret crept into his mind immediately. Did Harry know?

In case he did and heard it all, Eggsy was terrified what his reaction might be.

“Eggsy,” Harry murmured in voice raspy and dry from sleep and disuse. 

Hearing that voice say his nickname made Eggsy’s heart skip a beat.

Harry looked at the young man, but his gaze was evidently unfocused and hazy from all the drugs he had in his system. A nurse stood by his right side and checked the monitors, after making sure he was alright and so were the bandages. 

Eggsy shifted closed on his armchair. He didn’t dare to sit on the bed, however much he wanted to. “Yes, I’m here, Harry.” His eyes were full of fondness and softness. “How are you feeling?”

It was a silly question, but he didn’t want _How the fuck did you survive?_ to be the first thing to say to Harry. Or the second, for that matter.

“To be completely honest, like shit,” he answered. Then he turned his head to look at the nurse, and judging by a groan and attempted frown he soon gave up because of the pain, he was rather disgruntled by her presence in the room. It might have been an ICU – but still. This was the nurse’s third day in work, and Eggsy knew he didn’t like strangers invading his personal space. 

Though, he said nothing to her and turned back to Eggsy. He cracked a thin smile. “Tell me you weren’t sitting here for the entire time.”

“Alright then, I won’t,” grinned Eggsy. But the expression in his face soon turned serious again, remembering what was the inevitable outcome of the conversation. He better put up with it and got down to it. “Um, can I ask you something?” The older man nodded. “Have you— have you heard what I said, when you were in coma, I mean.” 

His voice was silent – he couldn’t bring himself to speak louder. Besides, the woman’s presence made him a bit nervous as well. He didn’t want her to hear it.

Harry moved his head to the side so he could have a better view of the young lad. “Yes. Yes, I did, Eggsy.”

For a second, Eggsy froze. This was awkward. And he had to let go. He had to explain everything and leave, since Harry was awake now.

“Listen, Harry. About what I said—“

“No, you listen, my dear boy,” Harry cut in on him before he would say something that might lead only to misunderstandings and reproach. Eggsy opened his mouth to object to it, but closed it again at once. “If you truly meant what you told me, Eggsy—I for long had nothing to live for and drowned all of my issues in field work and alcohol – until you stepped into my life. First, all I could see in you was Lee, but then— then something changed. You started to grow on me and warmed up my cold, damaged, old heart. I have become rather fond of you, Eggsy. But I knew that would be impossible. You are so young and full of potential and too precious to get involved with and old fool as me. That is why I left – I didn’t want to hurt you or myself. It was for the best. I care for you too much to let my feelings blind my judgement.” 

Wow. Whatever Eggsy might have expected, it surely wasn’t that. He was frankly _shocked_. he never though—he didn’t know—Harry had _feelings_ for him? 

Suddenly, Eggsy rose from his armchair and sat on the empty spot on the bed. Their bodies touched. He put one hand at Harry’s; his skin tingled at the touch. First, he wanted to say something completely different, but with that confession being said— 

“When are you going to realise that I don’t care? For me you’re perfect, Harry. And you’re most definitely not _old_.” 

Harry lifted his palm and squeezed Eggsy’s. “Eggsy, I—” 

And Eggsy didn’t know what else to do, so he leant down and pressed his lips gently at his. 

The nurse was still in the room. But it didn’t matter. Nothing did, only that their mouths finally touched – and it felt divine, though it was nothing more than a simple little kiss.

As they pulled apart, both of their cheeks flushed red. “I care for you too, Harry. You know that. I told you. Then cut this bullshit and just kiss me again, alright?”


End file.
